The present application relates to a display performing a display drive with use of a TFT (Thin Film Transistor), and a method of manufacturing the display, and an electronic device.
In recent years, in the field of displays, next-generation displays have been actively developed, and a display with a smaller size, higher luminance, lower power consumption or the like is desired. As such a display, attention is given to an organic EL display using an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) element. The organic EL display is of a self-luminous type, so the organic EL display has a wide viewing angle and does not need a backlight. Therefore, a reduction in power consumption is expected. Moreover, the organic EL display has advantages that responsivity is high and a reduction in the thickness of the display is allowed. Further, an organic light-emitting material has flexibility, so a display having flexibility is allowed to be formed with use of, as a substrate, a flexible substrate made of plastic or the like.
Herein, as a drive system of the organic EL display, an active matrix drive system using TFTs as drive elements is used. The active matrix system is more advantageous in response time or resolution than a passive matrix system, and the active matrix system is considered as a specifically suitable drive system for the organic EL display having the above-described characteristics.
Such an active matrix organic EL display includes a drive substrate in which an organic EL element including an organic light-emitting material and a drive element (TFT) for driving the organic EL element are arranged. Then, a sealing substrate is bonded onto the drive substrate so that the organic EL element is sandwiched between the drive substrate and the sealing substrate.
Moreover, there are a bottom emission system organic EL display in which light from the organic EL element is emitted to the above-described drive substrate and a top emission system organic EL display in which light from the organic EL element is emitted to the above-described sealing substrate. In the top emission system organic EL display, a drive circuit including a TFT is allowed to formed below a display electrode, so the top emission system organic EL display has been developed mainly, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-195008 and 2001-291595, because it is necessary to form a complicated correction circuit or the like performing correction for allowing a uniform current to flow through each pixel in the drive substrate, and in the top emission system, such a correction circuit is allowed to be arranged in a small area below the display electrode, so a decline in aperture ratio is preventable. Further, as an anode electrode of the organic EL element, a transparent conductive film is often used, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-310317.